


Almas tortas

by Adaris_Takami



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adaris_Takami/pseuds/Adaris_Takami
Summary: Lily tuvo dos niños, una niña y un niño.El día que voldemort ataca a los potter es el sacrificio de James quien salva a harry, ambos niños son separados, la niña se va con su padre y harry es dejado con sus tíos.Harry logra crear una mentira alrededor se su vida que logra engañar a la mayoría de las ovejas y cuando voldemort regresa harry estará a su lado revelando las mentiras que crearon un alma rota
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy & Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter & Tom Riddle
Kudos: 5





	Almas tortas

Un alma rota  
Nacido del amor y el odio  
Abandonado por la familia  
Criado como un esclavo  
Creyéndolo un rey  
Una híbrida será su hermana   
Y un demonio tendrá su corazón   
Odiado por su propia  
sangre   
Creciendo en el olvido  
Nacido bajo la luna llena  
Refugiado en la oscuridad  
Creciendo entre las sombras   
Creyéndolo un salvador  
Cuando los llevara a su 

destrucción......

El 31 de julio de 1980, una joven mujer se encontraba en la sala de partos en San Mungo, mientras su "esposo" y sus amigos esperaban afuera

-vamos Lily tu puedes, puja un poco más- pidió una Medibruja

La joven pujo un poco más aguantando el dolor y la ansiedad que sentía.

A las 11:47 pm el llanto de una bebe inundo la sala, la Medibruja le sonrió a la joven y le paso rápidamente él bebe a una enfermera.

-vamos Lily este es el último, tu puedes pujar un poco más ya veo la cabeza- pidió la bruja

-arggg- gruño la joven pujando una última vez

Justamente a las 11:59 pm cuando la luna llena alcanzo su punto más alto nació un pequeño bebe, la Medibruja le paso al bebe a otra enfermera.

-felicidades Lily, tuviste una niña y un niño muy saludables, le hablare a James y a los demás para que entren- dijo la bruja saliendo del cuarto.

Al cuarto entraron James, Dumbledore, Sirius, los dos últimos se acercaron emocionados a la nueva madre que sostenía a su hija en brazos

-mírenla es hermosa- susurro Lily

La pequeña niña tenía una mota de pelo rojo oscuro y sus ojos eran verde oscuro casi negro, su piel era demasiado pálida y no tenía ningún parecido a james y este lo noto pero no dijo nada, se distrajo cuando la enfermera le paso a su hijo, lo cargo suavemente y con cariño, era muy parecido a él, tenía una mata de pelo color negro como el carbón con unos pequeños mechones azules y unos hermosos ojos color verde esmeralda con motas doradas, y la piel blanca como la porcelana él bebe que james tenía en brazos era adorable y los niños no se parecían en nada a pesar de que Lily era su madre.

James miro con tristeza y dolor a su esposa y sus amigos, sabía que Lily nunca lo amo en cambio lo odiaba, pero eso no cambio el que el la quisiera a pesar de tampoco amarla, sus amigos hace tiempo lo habían dejado, la traición de Remus fue una sorpresa y aun se preguntaba la razón no culpaba a Sirius pues sabía que este nunca lo traicionaría la culpa la tenía el viejo Dumbledore, Lily solo se casó con él porque el viejo le dijo y porque él no podía casarse con la persona que amaba.

\- ¿Cómo la llamaras Lily? - pregunto Dumbledore con una sonrisa 

-se llamará Eileen Lilian- dijo arrullando a su bebe con dulzura

James vio con tristeza a la bebe sabía que él no era el padre pues jamás se acostó con Lily, él bebe que sostenía en brazos era producto de una poción, lo único que pidió a cambio de casarse con Lily fue un hijo y ella y el viejo se lo cumplieron, la poción la hicieron los duendes para evitar fallos o manipulaciones y eran los únicos que las vendían y podían prepararla. Vio al niño en sus brazos con amor y dulzura

-tu nombre será Adrián James Eiden Potter- susurro jemes con melancolía.

Ese día quedo marcado un destino, meses después cuando Dumbledore les dijo sobre la profecía decidieron esconderse.  
Lily tenía una gran preferencia por Eileen que era su hija y la del hombre que amaba y aunque no maltratara a Harry apodo del pequeño Adrián, solo trataba al bebe con indiferencia y era james quien cuidaba y le mostraba cariño a su hijo, al final Lily decidió dejar como guardián del fidelio a Peter a quien Evelyn amaba.

Como padrinos de su hija Lily escogió a Sirius y a Remus, como madrina eligió a Narcisa Malfoy se había hecho amiga de la mujer gracias a Severus.

En cambio, James eligió secretamente a los padrinos y madrina de su hijo, para padrinos escogió a Regulus Black y a Alexander Valcroix un amigo de la infancia, para madrina escogió a Bellatrix Lestrenge su relación con la más loca de los Black era fraternal, pero lo habían mantenido en secreto para evitar sospechas.


End file.
